


First surrender

by Paimpont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paimpont/pseuds/Paimpont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are bad first dates. There are horrible first dates. And then there is Harry Potter's first date with the Dark Lord... Humorous slash HP/TR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First surrender

Harry Potter glanced nervously around the moonlit garden. No, no one had followed him here. Good. For if anyone had the vaguest inkling of what he was about to do... He swallowed and walked slowly up the ancient stone steps that led up to the Riddle House.

To his surprise, the heavy oak door swung open before he had a chance to knock.

"You came!" A young man with dark curls stood in the doorway, his silver-grey eyes wide in the dim light.

Harry glanced curiously at him. He recognized Tom Riddle, of course, from his encounter with the shadowy memory from the diary, but he had hardly expected to see the Dark Lord in this form this evening. Where were the scarlet eyes and the dark cloak?

"You look different," Harry whispered as he stepped into the vast entrance hall. His voice echoed strangely among the marble walls.

Was it his imagination, or did the Dark Lord look slightly embarrassed?

"I thought it would make it easier for you to fulfill your promise if I looked less like... well, you know..."

"Less like a snake?" Harry couldn't help smiling.

"Well, yes."

"I would have been fine either way," muttered Harry. "Besides, I did swear an unbreakable oath, so it's not like I can go back on my word."

"I know." The silver-eyed boy looked away. Was he flushing? No. No, there was no way that the Dark Lord would ever flush.

"You will never kill me, or any of the people whose names are on the list I gave you," said Harry softly, "and in return, I will... spend the night with you, as requested. And you will use me as you please." He trailed his hand nervously through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Right." For some reason, the Dark Lord was still looking at the floor. He swallowed audibly. "Well, we had better... get started, then. Would you... er... like some wine?"

"Some what?" Harry stared at him. Had he heard right?

"Wine. I've got elf-made wine; it's the very best... Follow me." The Dark Lord led Harry into a vast, dilapidated sitting room that still showed traces of former elegance. A carafe of wine was set out on a side table, and two goblets stood ready next to a crystal vase with a single red rose in it.

"You might find... our arrangement... to be less frightening to you if you consume some wine first. To help you relax." The Dark Lord reached out for the carafe and began to pour the crimson liquid quickly into the two ornate goblets, spilling a little on the table.

"I'm not frightened."

"You are...not?" The Dark Lord's unsteady hand bumped clumsily into the crystal vase, which fell to the floor and shattered.

"Oh." The Dark Lord stood quite still for a moment, staring at the glittering shards on the floor. "Oh. I did not mean to do that." He bent down to pick up the shattered glass, but the next moment, he straightened up with an oath. Blood was flowing from his finger.

"Did you cut yourself?" Harry stepped closer and reached for the Dark Lord's hand.

"No. It's nothing. I'll just..." The boy with the dark curls shook his head firmly.

"Tom?" said Harry gently.

"What?" Apparently, the Dark Lord didn't mind being called "Tom", or he was too flustered to notice. How very curious...

"You are bleeding on the floor."

"Oh." The Dark Lord looked down at the small pool on crimson that was gathering on the carpet. "That's... that's nothing."

"Tergeo." Harry pointed his wand at the Dark Lord's hand, and the blood stopped flowing immediately.

"I thought we had said "no wands"..." muttered Tom, looking at his hand.

"No, we didn't," said Harry mildly. "We said "no casting curses", but there was nothing about spells in general. You must have forgotten to put that in."

"I didn't forget." The Dark Lord looked coldly at Harry. "I am the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard alive. I don't forget things. I am going to need to use my wand later, of course, once you are in my bed, in order to cast certain... er... spells. That way, the pain will be less excruciating when I… enter you." He swallowed. Yes, there was a distinct flush spreading over the high cheekbones now.

"Right." Harry glanced at the handsome boy in front of him. He accepted the cup of wine Tom held out to him and took a small sip.

"Well, then..." Harry put his goblet down and flattened his unruly hair nervously.

"What are you doing? For Merlin's sake, don't do that to your hair." The Dark Lord frowned suddenly.

"What? Why not?" Harry stared at Tom, who was now flushing bright red.

"Why not? Because... I sort of.. loveyourhair ... like it is." The Dark Lord took a big gulp of his wine and immediately started choking.

"What was that?" Harry glanced at him in surprise.

Voldemort looked away. "I said that I do not mind your hair sticking up like that. I am about to ravish you, and your hairstyle is completely irrelevant." His voice was cold, but a little unsteady.

"Oh."

Tom Riddle put his goblet down and fiddled with the edge of his dark robe for a moment. "Well, erm, we might as well get started then. Come closer to me, Harry."

Harry stepped obediently closer. They stood still and looked at each other in awkward silence for a moment, and it seemed to Harry that the Dark Lord was trembling ever so slightly.

Then Voldemort closed the remaining distance between them, and he pressed his lips quickly to Harry's.

"Mmff," protested Harry, squirming wildly.

Tom took a rapid step backwards. "What?" His silver-grey eyes widened. "Having second thoughts? Are you frightened of me? It's... it's a little late for that, Harry."

Harry rubbed his lips. "It's not that, Tom, it's just that... Well, that was a rather terrible kiss. Somehow, I would have thought that you kissed better than that."

"What? You dare criticize the Dark Lord's kiss?" Tom drew himself up to his full height and glared at Harry. "What... what was wrong with it?" he added hesitantly, sort of as an afterthought.

Harry sighed. "Well, it wasn't really a kiss, it was just your mouth pushing against mine. More of an attack than a caress. Kisses are supposed to be softer."

"Softer?"

Tom pushed his lips against Harry's again, lightly this time.

"That's better... At least it didn't hurt this time," muttered Harry. "But it was rather boring."

"Boring?" Tom stared at him. "How dare you... Boring how?"

Harry glanced curiously at him. "I know this is a strange question to ask the Dark Lord. But you have kissed people before, right?"

"Of course I have! More times than you could count." Tom flushed bright red now. "But you are the only one who has complained so far. Perhaps... Perhaps you can show me how you think it should be done, then, since you are so terribly picky about these things."

"All right." It was Harry's turn to blush now. He drew a deep breath, and then he leaned forward and caressed Tom's lips softly with his own. He let his kiss linger against the Dark Lord's lips for a long moment before he drew back.

"Oh..." breathed Tom. "That... That wasn't bad. If... If you like those sorts of kisses, I mean."

He kissed Harry back, softly.

"You are a very quick learner, Tom," Harry muttered into the kiss.

Tom stepped back, a triumphant gleam in his silver-grey eyes now. "Well, then! We should proceed to the next step. I... You should probably take your clothes off now."

Harry met the burning silver gaze and smiled. "Only if you help me," he whispered.

"Help you? You need help?" The Dark Lord stared at him for a moment, then nodded slightly. "Yes, I can do that." He began fumbling hesitantly with the buttons to Harry's shirt. Harry stood quite still as the Dark Lord unbuttoned his shirt with unsteady fingers.

"So many buttons... Stupid Muggle clothes," muttered the Dark Lord under his breath. "Oh... Your skin really is as soft as it looks." His eyes widened in surprise as his hand brushed over Harry's chest under his clothes. "Your heart is beating so hard." A slight smile danced over his handsome face for a moment. "That's good, right?"

He tore eagerly at Harry's shirt, and a few buttons flew off. The last ones were stuck, and Tom muttered some extraordinarily bad words in frustration as he tore at the last of the fabric.

"There!" He tore the rest of the shirt quickly, ripping the fabric in the process. "It's off!" He flung the shirt away with all his might.

The next moment, they both screamed in pain as sharp splinters of glass rained down over them from above.

"Watch out, the chandelier is about to fall!" Tom's voice was hoarse as he pushed Harry aside. Harry stumbled wildly across the room and fell across a chair. A second later, a deafening crash sounded as the massive crystal chandelier fell from the ceiling and shattered on the floor where they had stood a moment before.

Harry watched in horror as the hundreds of tiny lit candles from the chandelier rolled over the thick carpet, setting it on fire. He reached frantically for his wand. "Aguamenti!"

Streams of water flowed from his wand, and the flickering flames hissed and turned to smoke. Harry staggered, coughing and gasping, to his feet.

"That's not good." The Dark Lord stared, baffled, at the smoking mess on the floor. "How about... we go upstairs instead?"

Harry nodded silently.

"Good." The Dark Lord wrapped his arms around Harry's bare waist. "Come here, then." The next moment, Harry felt himself swept up by a pair of strong arms and lifted off his feet.

"To my bedchamber..." whispered Tom, his molten silver gaze lingering on Harry's skin.

Harry just nodded, heart hammering in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and let himself be carried up the first steps of the massive flight of marble steps that led to the floor above.

Tom gazed down into his face as he carried him gently in his arms up the staircase. "Oh, Merlin," he whispered. "Your eyes... They really do resemble emeralds." A startled cry fell from his lips and he tripped over a step and stumbled.

"Ouch!" Harry moaned as he was dropped and fell rather inelegantly against the marble floor at the bottom of the steps.

"What the... Oh, damn, I forgot about the stupid loose tile!" muttered Tom and hurried down to Harry. "Did I hurt you?"

"Mhmmm." Harry rubbed his backside gingerly. "You know, I always figured the Dark Lord would kill me one day - I just never thought it would be by dropping me down a flight of stairs."

"Let's see." Tom loosened Harry's trousers quickly. "Oh, Merlin, you've got bruises all over. Here, let me..." He pulled his wand from his pocket and muttered a few quick spells. He ran his fingers over Harry's bare skin. "Does that feel better?"

"Much better," breathed Harry. Tom's touch sent a strange tingling sensation over his skin. "Well, since you have my trousers off, we might as well get started with... you know..."

Tom grew pale for a moment. "Yes. Yes, of course. Brace yourself, then. I take it you have done this before, Harry?"

Harry shook his head slowly. He could feel his cheeks growing hot. "Well, no. Being chased by the Dark Lord has kept me pretty busy, and what with exams and one thing and another, I've actually never gotten around to..."

"Really?" Tom's face broke into a wide grin now. "This will be your first time?"

Harry swallowed. "Yeah." He kissed Tom softly on the lips. "It… It will be your first time, too, won't it? Just a wild guess here…"

Tom flushed, hard. "What? No! Why would you think-? It's not as if people don't find me attractive, you know, even in my more serpentine form. Bellatrix has frequently begged me to come to her bed, actually."

Harry ran his fingers through the dark curls, and Tom sighed softly. "But you haven't, have you?"

"Well..." Tom looked distinctly embarrassed now. "It's... it's rather time-consuming being the Dark Lord, too, you see, and one finds oneself with very little spare time..." He frowned. "I will of course cast a memory charm on your after our encounter, so you will not be able to tell anyone about that."

Harry flung his arms around Tom and laughed. "It's all right, Tom. No memory charms, please. I want to remember this. I want to remember you…" He left a trail of kisses down Tom's throat.

"Oh, Merlin. That feels… Oh." Tom's hands were brushing over Harry's skin now and tearing at the rest of his clothes.

"Take your clothes off," muttered Harry against Tom's mouth, and to his great satisfaction, the Dark Lord obeyed immediately. Harry deepened the kiss and was rewarded with an incoherent moan from the Dark Lord. Harry could feel Tom's hard shaft pressing against him now, and he rubbed himself against Tom's warm skin, more and more frantically, while kissing him messily and deeply.

"Mfff!" Tom made a small strangled sound. "Oh, Merlin. Oh. That's… No, stop. Oh, no, I'm going to come, I'm…" A startled cry escaped his lips, and Harry felt something warm and wet flooding over him. The sensation of the Dark Lord coming all over him was too much for Harry, and he came himself a moment after, with a long, shuddering gasp.

"That… That wasn't supposed to happen," whispered Tom. "But, sweet Merlin, that felt good…" His breath was ragged. "I… I suppose you have fulfilled your promise now. You are free to go if you want… " He looked away quickly.

Harry shook his head firmly. "I think that would be very unwise, Tom."

"Unwise?"

"Well, according to our unbreakable oath, you had to ravish me. I'm not at all sure that what we just did counts as "ravishing"… We would risk our lives if we break an unbreakable oath, wouldn't we? I don't think I want to take a chance like that. Perhaps we should continue this in your bed."

A slow smile spread over Tom's face. "All right." He scrambled to his feet and glanced hesitantly at Harry. Then he bent over and kissed Harry quickly on top of the head.

The Dark Lord sighed. "Perfect. I have always wanted to do that. Now, about this ravishing, do you think that is something that can be accomplished in one evening, or is it likely to be a more lengthy process?"

Harry laughed and reached for Tom's hand. "Since this is a matter of life and death, really, I think we would be wise to err on the side of safety, don't you think?"

Tom smiled. "Absolutely."


End file.
